


世界的穹顶是槲寄生

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的万贝存档





	世界的穹顶是槲寄生

每分每秒，对少年仔都是接吻的理由。

李京泽喜欢王昊，所有人都知道。

李京泽喜欢谁就一定要表现出来，他也想藏，可是藏不住，眼睛盯着，嘴角翘着，找一切机会接近王昊，这么喜欢一个人太不酷了，不像黑榜杀人第一脏的杀手，他只能靠骂人来维持自己的形象。

滚你妈的，狗逼才喜欢让你操。

王昊压下帽子，很腼腆地笑了，笑完却说，你昨晚可不是这么说的。

这话发生在早会上，俩人不知道害臊，旁若无人，要多恶心有多恶心。

没读过几年书的李京泽被丁飞带大，丁飞对仁义礼智信社会明规则潜规则心里门清，却故意不讲，从来不帮小崽子树立正确三观，遵纪守法尊老爱幼一概不教，只教忠贞不二义薄云天。

什么是忠什么是义，丁飞手指划一个圈，就是HHH呗，其他人你不要管，千万别管啊。

像是悟空给唐僧画了个圈。

看过西游记的都知道，唐僧还是出去了。

李京泽把王昊带了过来，说你们让他入伙，他成了HHH的人我就可以管了。

丁飞和刘嘉裕面面相觑，没想到还他妈有这种逻辑。李京泽的智商在这一刻达到前所未有的高峰。

“我们也有规矩……”

王昊那时候血性，虽然看着老实好欺，一开口说的是，什么规矩都行，随便来。李京泽在旁边跳，高喊咱不怵。

“有你嘛事儿你老实待着！”刘嘉裕很想拨开这个胳膊肘拧着长的。

李京泽才不老实待着。刘嘉裕让王昊去洗黑榜，洗到前五名就让他来。黑榜是道上的酬金排名，新人想出头，底层想翻身，大多会铤而走险洗黑榜，意思是抢活，又累又拉仇恨，但要是洗成了，一炮而红，接活做活都轻松。王昊没钱，东南西北地跑只能坐火车，洗榜的路上，李京泽一直跟着。

跟着干嘛呢，跟着打call。新人洗榜也要有路子，你出招，对方得愿意接才行。李京泽在圈里有一定名气，他本人就是对方接受王昊战书的最好理由。

王昊自尊心强，李京泽知道自己不好插手，就在边上给他剥橘子，也不怕被人看到。他边剥边吃，剥到最后只剩两三瓣。

万哥帅！万哥牛逼！万哥累不累？万哥吃橘子。

王昊刚攮死一个同行，用螺丝刀从动脉走进去，血喷得像呲花，他喘着气，一步步挪到李京泽边上，就着他的手咽了一瓣橘子。他气喘不匀，吃橘子差点呛到，眼圈都憋红了。

“还洗吗？已经第五了，我回去给老刘说说……”

“洗。”

入会的时候王昊还是懵的，他知道自己早晚有一天能得到自己应得的，只是没想到这么快，状态还停留在永无尽头的铁轨上。哐当哐当，他绷着神经坐在座位上，对面是李京泽，叽叽喳喳，没一刻消停。因为是逆着火车前进的方向坐，坐得王昊烧心。李京泽看他手抵着头，帽子挡住大半张脸，就站起来，说在这边坐烦了，把人赶到自己位子上。

“精神点啊，输了丢人。”

“丢谁的人？”

李京泽看王昊憋着笑，自己也笑了。

“草你妈，当然是丢你自己的人，爸爸和你可没关系。”人形挂件李京泽如是说。

“对，果儿那能叫关系吗。”

“果你妈。”

李京泽抬脚要踹，脸上笑意泛滥成灾收都收不回去。他情感充沛，可以无所顾忌地洒。

“快到了。”李京泽告诉他。

王昊咬咬牙，也对自己说，快了。

一直说快了，说得多了时间流速都改变，这一睁眼，竟然到站了。

刘嘉裕招待他，他们喝得醉醺醺，为保持清醒，王昊很多年没喝过酒，这次破戒，身体反应大。他扶着墙，问贝贝呢。

贝贝。

贝贝去哪了。

他哐当哐当坐火车，从地图正中走到西北，又去东北，接着下到西南，一路走一路杀，贝贝一直跟着，现在反倒没了。

他找了半天，最后在酒店门口找到了李京泽。李京泽周围分布着稀稀拉拉的人，王昊喝大了，啥都看不清，只能看清李京泽，就摇摇晃晃奔李京泽去了。李京泽拿着块酒店的手巾，正抹手指间的血，看到王昊，跳过来接住摇摇欲坠的朋友，

怎么这么大味儿。王昊嘟囔。

还他娘有胆嫌弃我。李京泽说归说，还是把脏兮兮的手举起来，躲开王昊的头发。

后来王昊才知道，他洗榜时有一条漏网之鱼，是李京泽帮他做掉的。这算软作弊，李京泽自认为做得悄无声息，没想到还是被人瞧去了。同行找上来，当面谈，李京泽暴脾气一点就着，能拉住他的丁飞又不在，双方直接就地开战。好在丁飞在事情进一步恶化前赶到了现场，把咬了好几个人的狂犬李京泽提溜了出来。

所以那时候王昊抱住的李京泽才会是血淋淋热乎乎的，像他老家养的金毛。

事后丁飞教育李京泽，循循善诱。，

丁飞说贝贝你爱不爱我啊，李京泽说爱，丁飞说不对，别人问你爱不爱我你要说狗屁。丁飞又说我杀了某某爸爸，躲到你这里，某某来找你，你该怎么办啊。李京泽说给的钱多就把你交出去。丁飞说给多少钱都不行！李京泽为难，说，是你说的啊，钱比人重要。丁飞进而问，那要是王昊呢，李京泽说那我就保他。

”你聪明，他们杀不了你，老万不行，不保他，他没法活。”’

丁飞教育不下去了，他沉痛地想，王昊到底在李京泽跟前逼逼了些啥啊让土公鸡李京泽成天像个护崽老母鸡似的，还没法活。

明明王昊是黑榜杀人第二脏。

李京泽自己脏惯了，看其他人都不觉得脏，王昊在他心里更是小白花一样。

“老万的脏，能叫脏吗，那是牛逼。”

为了证明这不是为了给王昊增加信心瞎几把吹捧，李京泽主动提出和王昊组队干活。

王昊砍人李京泽断人后路，王昊分尸李京泽装袋，王昊进目标房间威胁人一家妻小，李京泽就坐在门廊喝桃汁。

等王昊出来他们就可以有一个桃味的吻。

王昊手法纯熟漂亮，但心理素质有待加强。他杀了目标，却放过了他们家的狗，俩人接吻时那狗就在笼子里狂吠。

李京泽看王昊不忍心，就自己把狗处理了。

接下来的一周王昊都在想那条死了的吉娃娃，间或想想李京泽嘴里的桃汁。他懊悔，自责，觉得自己连狗都杀——李京泽杀的也算他杀的，太丢份儿了，冷血残忍，恨不得即刻死去，好免受内心谴责。李京泽来找他玩，看他坐在床脚，就在后头搂他脖子，干嘛呢干嘛呢晚上去不去撸串。王昊半天回了一个好，李京泽松开手，绕到前头，脑袋伸进他帽沿下，俩人鼻尖顶着鼻尖，看了一会儿，李京泽说要不今天不吃了吧也吃腻了，咱们今天去逛逛狗市，买条吉娃娃，你觉得怎么样。

王昊一听吉娃娃就要犯病，李京泽看他又像泰坦尼克一样沉了下去，气不打一处来，想踹醒他又下不去脚。

李京泽不懂为什么王昊会消沉，他只能消化两个概念，自己人和可杀的人，除此之外的任何分类方法对他都是超纲。

他要慢慢学，以王昊为学习的第一个单词。

生死，爱恨，是他以前就晓得的。挣扎和胆怯他就不晓得了，这两个是遇到王昊以后出现的新事物，是王昊这个词的派生词，理解它们很难，偶尔他会在王昊的事情上领悟出一点，但稍纵即逝。

逼玩意太讨厌了，李京泽本来就不喜欢黏糊糊的东西，就连上床他都要跳过前戏，比起酝酿调动抚慰他更愿意接受直来直去的疼痛和爽，结果他现在要面对成山的黏糊糊。

王昊就是李京泽不得不步入的青春期。

狗的事后来解决了。

解决方法很简单，王昊习惯了。

李京泽好像生下来就是一个闭合系统，油盐不进，相当自我。王昊不同，王昊还处在未完成阶段，他要不断地自我调整，打碎重塑，好适应新的环境。

李京泽毫不怀疑王昊会进化成厉害的大魔王，就像钢铁加鲁鲁。虽然王昊并不喜欢钢铁加鲁鲁。

俩人化完尸，王昊骑着小电瓶，载着李京泽去看新年烟火。

人山人海，挤不进去，他们就在边缘处站着，俩矮子的视野被前面的一米九大高个挡了个严实。

王昊看着高个的后背，突然问李京泽：“你到底喜欢我哪啊？”

他没安全感，特喜欢一遍遍清点自己得到的感情箭头，上床一小时有四十五分钟在问李京泽爱不爱他喜欢他哪，不过在床上问这个很容易就被李京泽简单粗暴地解读成情趣，给的回答也是千篇一律。

你牛逼呗，你技术好呗，你持久呗。

现在，在新旧交替的时候问，迟钝如李京泽也意识到了王昊的波动。

“喜欢你哪？哪都喜欢呗。”

王昊偏过头，掀起帽沿，看着李京泽。

“你爱我吗？”

李京泽心中一慌，他记得丁飞教他的，这时候要回答狗屁。

可李京泽说不出口。

因为他一点都不想对王昊说狗屁。

好在李京泽的智商再一次占领高地，他掀了王昊帽子，扯住领子，啃咬他嘴唇。

烟花在夜空炸开，周围的人涌着向前，想看得更清楚，他们俩被推搡着，好几次要分开，每次都被王昊拽了回来。一个人很难站稳，两个人就好多了。

王昊心思再沉，也不过是个二十出头小年轻，他的爱人对他俩的关系引颈就戮，他也不想当孬种。

孬种就交给以后的他们去当。

他们只想接吻。

** **

********  
  
  
  
  
fin  



End file.
